


So Into You

by soroga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, postcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga
Summary: When Dimitri admits that he thinks that he doesn't look like anything special, Felix sets out to prove him wrong. This involves a certain amount of improvisation.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	So Into You

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2208328) prompt on the kinkmeme.

Felix stares at Dimitri like the world will suddenly start making sense again if he waits long enough.

“...what?” He finally says, sitting up. 

Dimitri wilts under his gaze. Not that he can wilt very far, since Felix is straddling him, and had been having a pretty good time kissing him until Dimitri said something so incomprehensible that it seemed to Felix for a moment that he must be speaking another language altogether.

But no. Dimitri, never one to back away from something difficult, squares his shoulders and says, “I merely meant that there is a certain...disparity, in our respective appearances. You look beautiful, and I look like…” he sweeps his arm down his body. “Well. I’m very functional.” 

Felix stares down at him. At Dimitri’s beautiful, shining eye, and the soft bangs that brush against his forehead. At the hollow of his throat and the smooth expanse of his neck. At the visible strength of Dimitri’s chiseled arms, and the round swell of his chest, so full and firm that Felix feels nearly overwhelmed with the desire to bite. 

“You,” Felix says. “You.” 

“Felix?” Dimitri asks, worrying his lip, which is still red and swollen from kissing. 

For once, Felix’s sharp tongue fails him. He grabs Dimitri’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the warm, soft skin there, feeling the place where a scar splits jaggedly across Dimitri’s skin with one hand and digging his fingers in even harder there. 

“You’re not - functional,” Felix says. “You’re not a chair.” 

Dimitri looks at where Felix is sitting on him.

Felix scowls. “Shut up,” he says. “You know what I mean.” His gaze cuts to the scar on Dimitri’s shoulder where it spills out from under Felix’s palm, crossing nearly to Dimitri’s collarbone before it comes to an abrupt end. He follows the line of it with his fingers more gently now, hearing the catch in Dimitri’s breath.

“This is proof that you survived,” Felix says.

“Yes,” Dimitri says. “I know I am among the living. I will not forget it again.”

Felix can’t help the frustrated noise that escapes him as he stares down at Dimitri’s chest again. “That’s not - ”

He bends and finds the end of that scar with his mouth, kissing it gently, his mouth open around it. It’s puckered and strange; when Felix runs his tongue over it, he feels each dip and crevice in the uneven skin there. 

Dimitri’s hand lands heavily against the back of his neck, squeezing gently. “Felix?” He sounds confused.

Felix nearly headbutts Dimitri’s collarbone out of sheer frustration. Why is this so hard to understand?

He wriggles down, planting his face in the center of Dimitri’s chest, right where his pectorals meet. It makes a great pillow, and also, this way he gets to keep not looking at Dimitri as he brings his hands up next to his face, squeezing Dimitri’s pecs. He’s so broad that there’s plenty to squeeze even with Felix’s head in the center, the flesh filling his palms so hot and firm.

“I like these,” Felix says into Dimitri’s chest. Then, because he’s there anyway, he gives into the temptation and bites the pec under his mouth.

Dimitri jumps. “You like - biting me?”

Felix bites again, a little harder this time. Then he licks the skin there to soothe it, and also because he enjoys licking it.

“I like _these_ ,” Felix says, squeezing to underscore his point. “Biting them. Touching them. ...you know, everything,” he says, feeling his face starting to heat. Ugh. But he’s not a quitter, so he shifts over just enough to get his mouth around one of Dimitri’s nipples, sucking it and feeling it pebble under his tongue. 

“Felix! ” Dimitri shudders under him, his hips grinding up into Felix, pressing their cocks together. 

“What are you - stop that,” Felix says, using his thighs to wrestle Dimitri’s hips back down, which is...not entirely effective. He shudders as their cocks rub together, but he keeps pushing back until Dimitri’s lower body is pressed against the bed again, grinding against him the whole time. 

It’s an effort, but he makes himself stop thrusting, rising up again to look at Dimitri’s flushed face. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open, so pink and wet inside. Felix licks his own lips. “Stop,” he says again. “I’m doing something.”

With effort, Dimitri forces his mouth shut and his eyes open again. “Oh, am I interrupting you?” He rolls his hips again. “You know my chest is - sensitive.” 

Felix did, though he’s starting to suspect he underestimated just how much. “Could you come just from me touching you there?” He asks, squeezing Dimitri’s chest again and running his thumbs over Dimitri’s nipples. He pushes his thumbnail against one, pinching down. 

“Ah - ” Dimitri is able to catch himself before thrusting again this time; Felix feels the aborted motion through his legs. “Maybe?” 

“Hm.” Felix pinches both of Dimitri’s nipples this time, watching as Dimitri’s mouth falls open again. It’s distracting, as is the way his head falls back when Felix roughly squeezes his chest.

But he can’t get off-track. He has a point, and he’s going to make it. 

So he lets go of Dimitri’s chest as he wriggles his body further down Dimitri’s. He regrets the loss of contact from both Dimitri’s cock under his and Dimitri’s chest against his hands for a moment before his hands slide down and he’s distracted by the hot plane of Dimitri’s abdomen. “I like this too,” he says, stroking Dimitri from his ribcage to his hips with both hands, feeling Dimitri shudder under him. “You look healthy. Like you don’t pick your way through every meal any more.”

“Felix,” Dimitri says with what Felix is sure feels like a lot of patience to him, “I understand that you appreciate that I’m alive. I believe you have made your point.” 

Felix squeezes Dimitri’s abs out of sheer frustration. “I like how it _looks_ , you idiot!” He hisses. “I want to lick you!” 

They sit there in frozen silence for a moment as they both process what just came out of Felix’s mouth. 

Felix looks down at his hands. He can’t look at Dimitri’s face. Not now, and possibly not for another week at a minimum.

“Do you want to lick me...anywhere in particular?” Dimitri finally asks.

Felix can feel how red his face is, but he’s too committed to back down. “Everywhere! Obviously!” He says, and then leans down to prove it, licking his way down to Dimitri’s navel.

Dimitri’s skin tastes good, a little salty from his sweat but clean otherwise, and the planes and curves of his body under Felix’s tongue make Felix want to grind down against Dimitri’s thigh. 

But he has a task before him. He continues licking, feeling Dimitri’s abs clench under his tongue, and traces the shape of them with his mouth, pausing here and there to press wet, open-mouthed kisses against Dimitri’s quivering skin. From there he fans outward, mouthing the strong muscles under the skin leading to Dimitri’s hip, then licking the line there that leads towards Dimitri’s groin. 

Then he has to stop to avoid getting a faceful of Dimitri’s cock, hard and red and wet with precome sliding down the head, which is really not the point here. Felix rises again, planting his hands on either side of Dimitri’s hips to look him in the eye. “You look good,” he says. “I like it. So stop moping over it, or whatever.” 

Dimitri’s face is very, very red, and his chest is heaving. But there’s an incredulous look in his eye as he brushes Felix’s hair back tenderly from his face with one hand. “I’m not...you don’t have to,” he murmurs, turning his hand to cup Felix’s cheek.

Felix bats his hand away. “Obviously I _want_ to,” he says, though he has to look away after he says it. He crawls further back on the bed, grabbing Dimitri’s thighs. “Your legs are good too,” he says. “They’re strong.” Then, remembering how Dimitri had already misinterpreted him, he corrects himself. “Thick, or whatever. They look good in your pants. And out of them. I like touching them.” He squeezes them to emphasize his point.

Now Dimitri just looks pained. “Is there anything else you, ah, like?” He asks. “Perhaps right above them?”

Felix rolls his eyes. “You already know I like your cock. Stop fishing for compliments.” 

“I’m not fishing for _compliments_ ,” Dimitri grumbles, but he shuts up again when Felix gets his mouth on the inside of one of Dimitri’s thighs and bites, his legs jerking apart to give Felix more room to lick and suck and bite some more. 

Felix wraps his arm around Dimitri’s thigh, holding him in place as he scrapes his teeth against the soft skin there, groping Dimitri’s other thigh with his free hand. Now that he’s started, he thinks he should do this more often; Dimitri’s thighs are as good as he said, and just touching them like this is making his own cock leak more. 

He works his way down Dimitri’s leg, pausing to kiss the inside of Dimitri’s knee before mouthing his way down Dimitri’s calf. “These are nice, too,” he says, kneading Dimitri’s calf with his thumb. “You’re always covering them in armor. They look better out of it.” He pauses and reconsiders. “Keep wearing armor. You never know when someone’s going to try to kill you again.” 

“No one’s tried to kill me in months,” Dimitri grumbles. He’s thrown one arm over his face, panting into it, his other hand wrapped around his cock. He doesn’t thrust into it, but he squeezes every few seconds, as though desperate for the relief. 

Felix nearly rolls his eyes. There’s no way Dimitri’s legs are _that_ sensitive. Felix is the one who could really use some relief - after all this tasting and feeling and just _looking_ at Dimitri, he’s feeling pretty on-edge himself, but he doesn’t have a spare hand for himself. 

Instead, he continues, placing a kiss on Dimitri’s shin. Just doing it once feels weird, so he keeps going, kissing down to Dimitri’s ankle and then staring at his foot. 

Felix hasn’t really thought about it before, but… “Even your _feet_ look good!” He shakes one by the ankle for emphasis. “Your toes aren’t too long or anything! You don’t even have any blisters. I can’t believe you call yourself functional when you’re walking around on feet like the ones on the statue of Pan in the courtyard.”

“I still don’t understand why he’s barefoot in that one,” Dimitri says. Then he pauses, his hand stilling around his cock. “Felix, are you calling my feet a work of art? Do you...like feet?” 

“What? No,” Felix says. Then he thinks about it. “I like feet a normal amount. I’m just saying, yours are nice.” He inspects Dimitri’s foot more closely, pushing it up with a thumb at the ball of Dimitri’s foot to look at the underside of it. “I wouldn’t lick your toes, or anything. Not unless you washed them right before.” 

“No one is asking you to lick my toes!” Dimitri yelps. “Beloved, can you get up here already? If you make me turn over so you can talk about my back, it will be more a punishment than a compliment.” 

Felix frowns, still holding Dimitri’s foot in the air. He looks up the long line of Dimitri’s leg, to where Dimitri’s cock is leaking steadily into his hand, up Dimitri’s beautiful, tensed stomach, up and over the toned, perfect curves of Dimitri’s chest, to his face. It’s half-hidden under Dimitri’s arm, but Dimitri’s red cheeks and the way he pants tell how close he is as much as the mess his cock is making does. It’s probably time to take pity on him.

Also, if Felix starts touching and talking about the broadness of Dimitri’s back, he’ll probably end up rubbing off against it. 

He crawls back up Dimitri’s body. Dimitri groans and opens his arms up in an embrace that curves eagerly around Felix’s back, holding him close as Felix wraps his arms around Dimitri’s neck and kisses him. 

Dimitri’s mouth is plush and soft against his, warm and eager as Felix presses his tongue inside, wanting to feel Dimitri here, too. Dimitri thrusts against him, rubbing against his thigh, and Felix growls and presses him down harder, feeling his own cock rub against the tight muscles of Dimitri’s abdomen.

He grinds there, moaning into Dimitri’s mouth, thrusting his tongue against Dimitri’s and feeling Dimitri’s own cock rub again and again against his thigh, and that’s all it takes for him to gasp and shudder as he comes, painting Dimitri’s stomach with his come and continuing to thrust through it as his cock spurts again, panting.

Then suddenly it’s too much, and he has to disengage, planting his hands against Dimitri’s shoulders and shoving to get some leverage. 

Dimitri looks dazed as the kiss breaks, still thrusting, though Felix’s scrambling backwards means the base of his cock barely brushes Felix’s thigh. “Felix?” He asks, voice hoarse. “Did you - ?” 

“Your mouth is good too,” Felix says automatically, picking up the thread from before. Then he shoves two of his fingers in Dimitri’s mouth to prove it. Dimitri takes them eagerly, his tongue sliding hot and wet between them. “It’s...nice,” Felix says, shuddering again as Dimitri sucks, before forcing himself to slide his fingers back out again. 

He slides his hand up the side of Dimitri’s cock, using Dimitri’s own saliva to get it wetter, since so much of his precome is now drying on Felix’s thigh. Then he squeezes it at the base, feeling the softness of the skin over the steel there, so much like Dimitri everywhere. 

Felix watches as the slit lets out another blurt of precome, then slides his hand up over Dimitri’s cock to smear it with his thumb over the head, feeling Dimitri’s cock pulse in his grip as he squeezes. He licks his lips, then bends down and licks Dimitri’s slit, too, flicking the point of his tongue against it as he keeps squeezing the rest of Dimitri’s cock in fast, hard strokes. 

He opens his mouth around the head of Dimitri’s cock, feeling the weight of it against his tongue, letting it rest there as he sucks. His hand keeps working; his other goes to Dimitri’s balls, much more gentle as it squeezes them through the fragile sack, rolling them over his fingers. 

“ _Felix_ ,” Dimitri moans, his hand fumbling blindly and hitting Felix’s shoulder before sliding up to his hair and gripping there. 

Felix ignores him, sucking harder, still not bothering to take in more than the head. He feels the shape of it with his tongue, the weighty curve of it, as his hand keeps working the shaft. 

He barely notices Dimitri tug at his hair. He _does_ notice when Dimitri starts coming in his mouth, his seed coating Felix’s tongue bitterly before he rears up and catches the rest of it on his chin and neck. 

“Ugh,” he says, still squeezing Dimitri’s cock through it as he swallows it down, scraping his tongue against his teeth to peel the taste off. 

“Ngh,” Dimitri says, trembling all over, and Felix finally lets go of his cock. 

He wipes his hand against his neck, trying to get all of Dimitri’s come, before wiping it on the bedspread. Just in time, because seconds later Dimitri lunges for him, dragging him back up to lie on top of him, where Dimitri can kiss him again. 

Felix lets him, resting his hand on Dimitri’s chest, where his heart beats fast but steady. And where his flesh curves very nicely when Felix spreads his fingers over it. 

“Did you really come just from kissing me?” Dimitri murmurs between kisses. 

Felix shoves his hand between their faces to stop him and get his piece in. “Not just from kissing you,” he grumbles. “There was all the - looking at you and touching you first.” 

And now Dimitri is smiling at him, the soft, fond smile Felix is more used to getting outside the bedroom. 

Felix scowls. “What? I told you I like your - everything. Don’t tell me you _still_ don’t believe me.” 

Dimitri’s smile only gets bigger as he slides his hand up to lace his fingers with Felix’s, kissing their entwined fingers. “No, Felix,” he says. “I believe you.”


End file.
